99 Reasons
by makoshark
Summary: Rukia gives 99 reasons why a relationship between them would never work. Ichigo has an answer for every one.
1. 1 to 9

**Summary**: Rukia gives 99 reasons why a relationship between them would never work. Ichigo has an answer for every one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

**99 Reasons**

**(**1-9**)  
><strong>

"It would never work."

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>1. Alive<strong>

"I'm not alive"

"I'm not alive when you're not around."

**2. Tall**

"You're too tall. I'll have to crane my neck up every time I want to kiss you."

"I'll get you a box."

**3. Brother**

"My brother hates you."

"Name somebody your brother actually likes."

**4. Scowl**

"You're always scowling."

"I'll smile for you."

**5. Young**

"You're too young."

"I'm old enough to drink, drive and vote in this world, and fight in a war in your world."

**6. Old**

"I'm too old."

"It's a lady's prerogative to never reveal her age."

**7. Chappy**

"You hate Chappy the Rabbit."

"I'm willing to make sacrifices. I draw the line at a Chappy bedspread though."

**8 Orihime**

"Orihime's my friend."

"She's my friend too. And because she's our friend I know that she will want us to be happy."

**9. Dangerous**

"Being a Shinagami, it's dangerous. One of us could be killed at any time."

"All the more reason to make the most of the time we do have."


	2. 10 to 18

**A/N: **Wow! I was really surprised by how well this story was received. Thanks to everyone who left a review. Hopefully I will be able to deliver 99 reasons as promised. 18 down, 81 to go :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

**99 Reasons**

**(**10-18**)**

**10. Aging**

"Your human body will age over time. My appearance will stay the same."

"Good. That means when I'm 80 I'll still have a really hot wife."

**11. Captain Ukitake**

"Captain Ukitake, he's ill. He needs someone to help him."

"Rukia, with Kiyone and Sentaro on his hands, he doesn't need any more help. If he has anymore help he's going to be dead."

**12. Arguments**

"We argue too much."

"We wouldn't be arguing right now if you would just agree to be with me."

**13. Sleep**

"You're an early-riser, I like to sleep in."

"If you're there with me I don't think I'll have trouble staying in bed longer."

**14. Father**

"Your father's insane. And frankly he scares me sometimes."

"He scares me too."

**15. Movies**

"I like romantic comedies and you like action movies."

"That describes pretty much every couple on the planet."

**16. Flower**

"You don't know what my favourite flower is."

"I can find out. Rukia, what's your favourite flower?"

**17. Want**

"We want different things in life Ichigo."

"No, we want the same thing. You just won't admit it."

**18. Rumors**

"Everyone will be talking about us."

"They already are."


	3. 19 to 27

**A/N**: Thanks once again to everyone who left a review. I love getting feedback and hearing from you guys, especially about which reasons are your favourite. I plan on updating this once a week, because I have a job now and not as much free time, though maybe I will get around to updating more often then that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**99 Reasons**

**(**19-27**)**

**19. Kuchiki Clan**

"You'll have to endure the Kuchiki Clan, including the elders."

"Just give me alcohol before any gatherings and we'll be fine."

**20. Colours**

"Orange and black don't go together."

"Black is the only colour that naturally goes with orange. Have you ever seen an orange and green tiger?"

**21. Romance**

"I expect romance."

"I can quote Shakespeare."

**22. Sweet**

"I'm not sweet, or nice, or gentle."

"That's not the type of person I need."

**23. Hollow**

"What does your hollow have to say about this?"

"That you would make a perfect queen."

**24. Drawings**

"You think my drawings suck."

"I'll pay for lessons for you."

**25. Renji**

"Renji is in love with me."

"So am I."

**26. Future**

"Why throw away your chance for a future for me?"

"I'm not throwing away my chance for a future, I'm gaining one."

**27. Soul Society**

"Soul Society will never allow it."

"I'm not asking for their permission."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: 21 made me think of Shakespeare's Sonnet CXVI which I think fits perfectly with this story.


	4. 28 to 36

**A/N: **#28 was inspired by a suggestion by **TruantPony**. Thanks for the suggestion! Also thanks to everyone who left a review! Also I am going camping this week (hopefully the weather will hold out) so I probably won't get a chance to update again until the start of next week.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**99 Reasons**

**(**28-36**)**

**28. Pretty**

"I'm not pretty like those models they have in your human magazines."

"Number one, I'm not some shallow guy who is just interested in a girl for her looks. Number two, you have the body of a real woman, not some Barbie doll, and I love that."

**29. Karin**

"Your sister Karin does not seem overly fond of me."

"Well at least Byakuya will have somebody to sulk with then."

**30. Bossy**

"I can be bossy. And annoying. And immature."

"And I love you in spite of those facts."

**31. Daughter**

"Your father thinks of me as his third daughter. "

"Then it will be all the easier for him to eventually transition to daughter-in-law."

**32. Ichiruki**

"People are probably going to combine our names together into some horrible combination like Ichiruki."

"That sounds a lot better than Ichihime or Renruki."

**33. Kon**

"Kon will be jealous."

"We'll just have to make sure that we find a nice stuffed rabbit for him then."

**34. Love**

"You're only nineteen years old, how do you know that you're really in love with me?"

"I know that I think about you everyday. I know that when I see you my day seems a bit brighter. I know that I would die for you, but I would much rather spend the rest of my life living with you. And if that isn't love then I don't know what is."

**35. Species**

"Technically we're two different species."

"Technically we're different races, not species, because we can interbreed and produce fertile young."

**36. Mother**

"Do you think your Mother would have approved of me?"

"I think my mother would have loved the way you can make me smile."


	5. 37 to 45

**A/N:** So I'm back for my camping trip. We put tarps up over our campsite in case of rain, but then it was really sunny on Saturday and it was supposed to be sunny on Sunday so we decided to take them down, and of course then it had to absolutely pour Saturday night and all of our stuff got wet. Oh well though, I still had a pretty good time. Back to fanfiction talk though, a couple of people left me suggestions for reasons for this story and I have included some of them in this chapter, so thanks to **HibiscusAngel15, novicestar**, **TheWhalishLeek** and **author in the making123**. If you made a suggestion and I have not included it yet then that just means I am waiting for inspiration and will probably use it in a future chapter. Also somebody asked if I read all the reviews and the answer is **YES!** Reviews are what inspire me to write and thank you to everyone who has left me one.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.**  
><strong>

**99 Reasons **

**(**37-45**)  
><strong>

**37. Kaien**

"I can't deny the fact that you look a lot like my old vice-captain, and at first that was the reason I was drawn to you."

"You said it yourself, _at first. _That isn't the reason why you are drawn to me now."

**38. Humans**

"Humans are petty, narrow-minded and cruel."

"It sounds a lot like you're describing Shinagami to me."

**39. Dream**

"When I pictured myself falling in love this isn't exactly what I had imagined."

"No, because this is so much better."

**40. Glee**

"I love Glee. You're going to have to listen to it all the time."

"That's okay. With you, Kon, and my dad around I've gotten pretty used to tuning out obnoxious noises."

**41. Cold**

"You hate winter and the cold."

"Yes, so think of how much happier I will be when I have somebody to help warm my bed on those cold winter nights."

**42. Girls**

"I thought you were afraid of girls."

"What I'm afraid of is crazy women, _cough_ Yoruichi _cough_ Matsumoto, whose goal in life appears to be to mortify and embarrass me. "

**43. Nobility**

"You're not the typical nobleman that everyone expects me to marry."

"You're not the typical noblewoman."

**44. Deserve**

"My brother doesn't think you're good enough for me."

"And he's right. But I'm willing to spend every day of my life trying to prove him wrong."

**45. Kubo**

"Apparently there is this guy named Tite Kubo who is really set against us getting together."

"Screw Kubo! We'll write our own destiny!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I love Glee, and for #40 I can totally picture Rukia absolutely loving Glee and Ichigo absolutely hating it.


	6. 46 to 54

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. The the Student Society at my university is trying to evict a group that I am a member of from our spot on campus, so I will be using most of my energy to fight this. So I apologize if updates take longer than usual. Also thanks to **novicestar** and **las184** for their suggestions for this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

**99 Reasons**

**(**46-54**)**

**46. Shopping**

"I'm going to make you come shopping with me all the time."

"That's probably for the best. Otherwise people will see you and think that somebody has left a child all alone in the mall."

**47. Normal **

"This will ruin your chance for a normal life."

"My life hasn't been normal since you came crashing into it."

**48. Dance**

"You can't dance."

"Neither can about 90% of the male population."

**49. World**

"What if there came a time where you had to give up your world for me?"

"Rukia, you are my world."

**50. Gloat**

"We're going to have to endure countless people telling us _I told you so_."

"Better enduring that then having regrets."

**51. Pet**

"I want a pet."

"Fine, but no cats. Yoruichi has put me off those for life."

**52. Money**

"I'm going to spend all of your money you know."

"If that makes you happy then I will consider it money well spent."

**53. Valentine's Day**

"I expect to be treated like a Queen on Valentine's Day and any other romantic holidays."

"Rukia, I already do that pretty much everyday."

**54. Protect**

"You're overprotective."

"I was taught to protect those things most precious to me."


	7. 55 to 63

**A/N:** Finally able to update :) Enjoy and sorry for the long wait!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**99 Reasons**

**(**55-63**)**

**55. Strange**

"You don't think there would be anything strange with us being in a relationship and me being like 150 years older than you?"

"Considering the fact that I can see spirits, wield a giant sword, know a person who can turn into a cat, and have an inner hollow, no, I don't think there would be anything strange with our relationship."

**56. Parting**

"I'll still have my obligations to soul society. I'll likely be gone for long periods of time."

"I can deal. At least now I will have the assurance that you are coming back."

**57. Questions**

"You're going to have to deal with me asking you questions like '_Does this dress make me look fat_'?"

"Lucky for me that will always be an easy one to answer."

**58. Cook**

"I can't cook."

"I can't think of any circumstance where I would want you anywhere near a stove."

**59. Memory**

"You have trouble remembering things like people's faces and names, how are you going to remember important dates like my birthday or our anniversary?

"Rukia, I could never forget about you."

**60. Tradition**

"My brother will expect me to name one of my sons after him."

"Fine, but your brother better not go all Rumpelstiltskin on us and demand the life of our firstborn."

**61. Manga**

"I like horror manga and you like shonen."

"Good, then we won't have to share."

**62. Stubborn**

"We're both incredibly stubborn people."

"Yes, and today I am going to prove that I can be more stubborn than you."

**63. Rain**

"You hate the rain, and I don't know if I will always have the strength to shelter you from it."

"Rukia, you just being here with me is enough to stop the rain in my world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Rumpelstiltskin is a character in a children's fairytale who helps a miller's daughter spin straw into gold, but in return for this assistance demands the life of her firstborn child. The girl is eventually able to get out of the bargain by guessing Rumpelstiltskin's name.


	8. 64 to 72

**A/N: **Finally time for an update! A special thanks to **MBAM **and** Michaela Richelle **for their suggestions which helped me get back on track for this chapter. Also thanks to everyone who has left me a review so far :)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.**  
><strong>

**99 Reasons**

**(**64-72**)  
><strong>

**64. Procreate**

"What if Shinagami and humans can't have children?"

"Rukia, I'm living proof that a human and a Shinagami can have children."

**65. Share**

"I'm terrible at sharing."

"That's okay. I would never expect you to share me."

**66. Children**

"I have my career to think of you know. I'm not ready to have kids yet."

"Hell! I'm only 19! I'm not ready to have kids yet either. But one day in the future when we're both ready it would be nice to have some mini Rukias and Ichigos running around."

**67. Scars**

"Every time I see your scars I feel guilty."

"Don't. I see them as signs of my ability to protect the people that I love."

**68. Rank**

"I'm a vice-captain and you're a substitute Shinagami. Will you be okay being in a relationship with someone who outranks you?"

"That's the usual chain of command in any relationship. The woman outranks the man."

**69. Necrophiliac**

"Technically this would make you a necrophiliac."

"Actually a necrophiliac is somebody who is in love with a corpse. It's not your corpse that I'm in love with."

**70. Change**

"This will change everything."

"Will this really be such a big change? You've been the centre of my life since I was fifteen years old, and I think that I've been an equally important part of your life. Things won't change, they'll just be more official."

**71. Compatible**

"I just don't think that we are compatible. We're too different."

"We balance each other out. Like the sun and the moon. Dark and light. Cancer and Capricorn."

**72. Relationship**

"Neither of us have been in a real relationship before. How are we going to know how to make this work?"

"My parents were the most in love people I ever saw and from them I learned that the most important things in a relationship are to love and respect your partner. I love and respect you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ichigo is a Cancer and Rukia is a Capricorn. I don't really believe in astrology but I had a really interesting discussion with somebody on this website and she pointed out that Ichigo and Rukia actually display a lot of the characteristics of their signs and according to astrology Male Cancers and Female Capricorns are actually really compatible together.


	9. 73 to 81

**A/N: **So I haven't fallen off the face of the earth, I've just been busy with school stuff :) Thanks to everyone who has been leaving me reviews, sorry that I haven't been able to respond to any of them lately (I do read them all though!). Also a special thanks to **sallythedestroyerofworlds23**for her suggestion.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.**  
><strong>

**99 Reasons  
><strong>

**(**73-81**)  
><strong>

**73. Earth**

"With the way you humans are treating this planet it probably won't be around much longer."

"That is exactly why we need to live together! Because two people living together is better for the environment."

**74. Holidays**

"You're a total scrooge when it comes to holidays."

"Which is why I need you and your holiday cheer."

**75. Sex**

"I'm an old-fashioned girl. I believe in waiting until marriage."

"The best things in life are worth waiting for."

**76. Advantage**

"I'm both your mentor and a superior officer. I would not want people to think I'm using my powers to take advantage of you."

"Rukia, I think we both know that the only real power you hold over me is through my heart."

**77. Advice**

"Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Soi Fon...I'm going to have to endure receiving unwanted '_advice_' on our relationship from all the members of the Shinagami Women's Association."

"Considering I'll have to endure being threatened by your brother, Renji, etc., we'll call it even."

**78. Abusive**

"Some people would say that I'm being abusive when I knock some sense into you."

"I knock sense into my dad all the time and nobody considers that abusive."

**79. Independent**

"I'm an independent person. I'll still need my freedom."

"Rukia, I want to be your partner, not your keeper."

**80. Affection**

"This will mean that you'll have to engage in displays of affection like holding hands or hugging."

"I'm not afraid of showing affection, I've just never had anybody I've wanted to show affection to before."

**81. Teach**

"There are so many things I still do not know about this world. You will have to teach me."

"Gladly. I'll consider it repayment for all the things that you have taught me."


	10. 82 to 90

**A/N: **Yes, I am finally back. Thanks to everyone who has left me a review recently, I have been bogged down by school which is why I haven't been able to respond to any of them (but I have read them all!). Microbiology just about killed me this semester but I am now officially done my undergraduate degree! Only **9** reasons left after this, I cannot believe that I am almost there! My next update will not be until June as I am going to be on vacation in Japan for the month of May :) Hopefully that will give me lots of Bleach inspiration! Thanks to **phoenix-aerith** and** las184 **for the suggestions you made a long, long, time ago.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**99 Reasons  
><strong>

****(****82-90****)**  
><strong>

**82.** **Heredity**

"Any children we have are obviously going to inherit their brains, good looks, and charm from me. What are you going to contribute?"

"My awesome hair."

**83.** **Bad Habits**

"I won't tolerate any bad habits like smoking or gambling."

"Luckily I don't have any bad habits, but if I did I'm sure you would have no trouble whipping me into shape."

**84.** **Nightmares**

"I have nightmares."

"I'll be there to chase away yours if you'll be there to chase away mine."

**85.** **Blankets**

"I hog the blankets."

"Then I suppose I will have an excuse now to stay extra close to you in bed."

**86.** **Past**

"There are so many things about my past you do not know."

"The past is the past. What I want from you is the future."

**87. Heir**

"It will be expected that either myself or my eldest son will be the heir to the Kuchiki clan."

"That's fine with me, but I am NOT becoming Ichigo Kuchiki."

**88. Fangirls**

"Your fangirls will be disappointed."

"Don't worry Rukia, I have complete faith in you ability to fight off any rabid fangirls."

**89. Zanpakuto**

"Our zanpakuto look ridiculous together."

"On the surface yes, but underneath—in their released forms, in their spirit forms—they go perfectly together, just like us."

**90. Mistake**

"This could end up being the biggest mistake we ever make."

"Or the best decision we ever make."


	11. 91 to 99

**A/N: **I can't believe that I have finally made it to the end! Thanks to everyone that has left a review for me, you people are amazing! Also thanks to everyone who made suggestions for this story, I apologize that I wasn't able to use them all. And now enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

**99 Reasons**

**(**91-99**)**

**91. Heart**

"I'm afraid of getting my heart broken."

"Everyone is, but with love you have to be willing to take that chance."

**92. Manipulation**

"Do you ever worry that us meeting—our whole relationship—could be the result of Aizen's manipulations?"

"If that is the case then I should go thank Aizen for the best thing that ever happened to me."

**93. Internet**

"If I'm going to be staying here you're finally going to have to teach me how to use the internet."

"Alright, but you're going to have to be careful, there are some crazy people out there. Especially on the fanfiction sites—pairing up the hero with the wimpy girl and things like that."

**94. Juicebox**

"I'm still going to need your help putting the straw into my juicebox."

"I'll help you with anything you want, but Rukia please never say that again. Ever."

**95. Hotheaded**

"Everyone knows you're a hothead Ichigo, have you really thought this through?"

"Rukia, I've been thinking this through for the last four years."

**96. Commitment**

"Relationships take a lot of time and work. Are you sure that you're going to be able to handle a commitment like this?"

"I've already committed to a career for both my life and afterlife, I think I can do commitment."

**97. Sickness**

"What if it is my fate to become sick like my sister?"

"Then I will have to pray that the saying that love heals all things is true."

**98. Weakness **

"What if I become a weakness for you Ichigo?"

"Rukia, you're the reason that I became a soul reaper and can protect everyone I love. You're the reason I achieved bankai. You're what gives me the will to fight. You could never be a weakness for me. You're what makes me strong."

**99. Sacrifice**

"Ichigo, sometimes what we want isn't always what's best, and if we love somebody the best thing we can do is to let them—"

"YOU KNOW WHAT RUKIA? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID REASONS AND YOU TRYING TO BE ALL NOBLE AND SELF-SACRIFICING. FROM THIS POINT ON ALL OF YOUR OPINIONS ARE REJECTED!"

"MY OPINIONS ARE REJECTED! WHAT TYPE OF PERSON REJECTS THE OPINIONS OF THE PERSON HE IS SUPPOSEDLY IN LOVE WITH?"

"SUPPOSEDLY IN LOVE WITH? SUPPOSEDLY IN LOVE WITH? I'M NOT SUPPOSEDLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME TOO! AND WE'RE GOING TO BE TOGETHER AND GET MARRIED AND HAVE A BUNCH OF KIDS AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THE END."

_A kiss was all that was needed to silence any of Rukia's further objections, and Ichigo wondered why he hadn't just gone and done that in the first place._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** #93 Sorry just poking some good-natured fun at some of the more interesting stuff you can find here :) #94 was inspired by a comic I saw on deviantart called Juicebox by Yuki119. #99 of course is from chapter 117 of the manga/episode 41.** _  
><em>**


End file.
